


Shake the Lightning from the Locks of Your Unbound Hair

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't worry Logan thinks he's wonderful, Fluff, I'm not projecting what do you mean, Intrulogical, M/M, Remus doesn't think too highly of himself, Remus has a lot of emotions, and he can't focus on anything else! Oh dear!, but like what a mood right, but no actual smut takes place, fluff/some angst, it's a damn good song on a damn good album I highly recommend, long haired!Logan, this ends pretty horny so that's why it's rated Teen, title is from the killers song "Running Towards a Place"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: After Thomas entrusts Remus with coming up with a video idea for the first time, the intrusive side is beyond psyched! Finally, he's being accounted for, the beginning of a trust blossoming. There's just one problem: He can't stop thinking about Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943131
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Shake the Lightning from the Locks of Your Unbound Hair

In his wildest dreams, Remus never would’ve imagined Thomas entrusting him with a task. Being disgusted by him? Sure. Freaking out every time he’s near? Absa-fucking-lutley. But trusting him to be capable of something, genuinely, desiring his assistance? No one could blame the Intrusive Side for being a little overwhelmed.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Thomas had said, so much a parrot of what he’d told Janus when he was first on the road to acceptance. But that isn’t Remus, is it? He isn’t getting a shiny redemption the way the snake is, he isn’t going to be encouraged with open arms to wreak havoc. And yet… Thomas is becoming a little less wary, a tad bit more laid back in his presence (which is odd; Remus must be losing his edge), and now, Thomas is _trusting_ him with something.

It’s nothing major, just a concept idea for a less kid-friendly Halloween themed-video that has an emphasis on horror and the macabre. “Horror! Oh, I can _do_ horror!” Remus had stated proudly, nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Thomas later explained the terms of such an arrangement. He needs to cooperate and work with the rest of the sides, Roman and Virgil, in particular, because Roman is Thomas’s primary source of most of his creative endeavors and well, Virgil loves Halloween. And as much as Remus doesn’t want to work with them, knowing they’ll simplify and dumb-down his horrific, wonderfully disgusting ideas, he’s still being given the chance to make something! To be in charge of something! He’s never gotten that before and he’s positive he should be whipping up a concept idea in no time flat. He _should_ be proving to Thomas that he knows what he’s doing, and he can be trusted to have more of an influence in his life.

Except… he can’t.

The reason is mind-numbingly stupid, he’s sure of it. While he’s got a head full of so many half-baked, strange ideas, he hasn’t been able to commit to or finish anything because he’s distracted. Not in the usual way he gets off-track, either. It’s not over something gory, or the best ways to kill someone and not get caught, or even imaging the most fun ways Thomas could break all of his bones. Remus can’t stop thinking about Logan.

He doesn’t quite know where things started. He remembers finding it striking and strange, the way he couldn’t inflict lasting pain upon the logic side. Against Logan, Remus has to admit he’s outmatched, and at the time, it was infuriating. But then, he noticed something strange; Logan’s willingness to spend time with him.

After Remus’s abrupt introduction, Logan began to strike up conversations, and linger in rooms the intrusive side inhabited while the others had fled. Logan asked him questions (Remus, could you explain the process of the decomposition of the human body to me in detail? I understand it to a degree, but I’d like to gain a better insight). He began talking to him more and more, to an extent that Remus could no longer write-off as a once in a blue moon ordeal. The first time Logan called him his “companion” Remus nearly broke down in tears, an emotional response so unlike the Intrusive Side.

The feelings crept in gradually, so much so that Remus hadn’t been aware of what was transpiring until it was far too late. And now here he is, trying everything in his power to sit down and _focus_ , but it’s no use.

Remus thinks of that dry wit, an insatiable hunger for understanding, a smile that seldom appears, but when it does, rivals that of the sun’s radiance. Logan’s inability to be infected by Remus’s impulse and dangerous behavior had once been trifling, but now, he can’t help but be impressed with it. Logan’s insistence on being taken seriously, above all things, and yet his enjoyment for Unicorn Onesies and Crofters Jam is endearing to a point that Remus wants to tear his heart out of his chest. And that isn’t to mention his hair.

For the most part, aside from their clothing and a ratty mustache, the sides remain fairly identical to their host. But they don’t necessarily _have_ to, and lately, Logan’s been growing his hair out. While it’s usually tied up in a bun, it reaches a little past his shoulders and Remus isn’t sure if he’s ever seen something so beautiful. If he wasn’t battling intense and overwhelming feelings the way he is, he would’ve touched it by now. He wants, more than anything, to run his fingers through those brown locks to his heart’s content. He wants to feel it, soft to the touch, and twist it into braids.

Remus is perfectly happy with irritating the other’s as much as he likes, but with Logan, he fears pushing too far. Their companionship has only spanned a few short months, and while they’ve gotten worlds closer than where they once were, that doesn’t mean he can’t say or do something stupid and fuck the whole thing up.

Logan provides him with engagement far exceeding what he’s used to. He’s perfectly fine with Remus changing the topic out of the blue, and not only tolerates Remus’s gross, abrupt ideas but embraces them. (“Hey Lo, what if we blew up a dragon? What would that look like?) And off they were to the imagination to find an answer. Logan isn’t put-off by Remus’s behavior or odd questions. He isn’t visibly uncomfortable in his presence, in fact, Remus could go so far to say Logan looks rather comfortable with him.

Remus hasn’t had a relationship like this with any of the other sides, not even with Janus, someone he’s been close with for years. This feels different, rawer, and ripe with so many unnecessary feelings.

Sometimes, Remus thinks about telling him. He’s not the type to keep secrets; he prefers to put everything out in the open, no matter how grotesque or uncomfortable. But suddenly, the thought of doing so with Logan is more overwhelming than anything ever has been. He _likes_ what he’s got going with the logical side, and what if he jeopardizes that? He doesn’t know that Logan doesn’t feel the same, but he also can’t tell if he does. Emotions have never been Logan’s strong suit, considering he often claims he doesn’t possess them, and too often he can’t tell what’s going through that brain of his.

For now, though, he just wants to focus on the goddamn task at hand! He can’t keep getting bogged down about his unrelenting emotions surrounding their resistant Einstein, at least not without sacrificing all productivity entirely. He chucks a crumbled paper across the room, groaning loudly and burying his face in his hands.

“UGH! It’s fucking hopeless!”  
  
“What’s hopeless?”

Remus glances up, seeing a figure hover in the doorway of the commons before the light is flicked on and Logan is standing with an uncharacteristically concerned look on his face.

“Nothing, specs,” Remus sighs, avoiding Logan’s prying eyes, “Isn’t it past your bedtime, anyway, Mr. Circadian Rhythm?” Logan steps into the room, walking toward Remus till he’s standing beside him at the table.

“I could say the same thing to you. It’s nearly two in the morning, you know.” Remus shrugs, playing it off as though he doesn’t care, as if he isn’t _exhausted_.

“Don’t care. I sleep when I want to.”

“Remus… what’s the matter?” Finally, Remus meets Logan’s eyes, regret hitting instantly as he catches the intensity of Logan’s apparent worry.

“What’re you talking about? I’m fine.”

“Falsehood,” Logan says, accommodatingly softly (Remus isn’t sure if he’d be able to handle Logan screaming the word full blast right now).

“Go, get some sleep,” Remus suggests, his hand wavering vaguely towards the doorway, “I’ll figure it out eventually.” He shudders when he feels a hand settle onto his shoulder, the touch feather-light but enough to send shock waves through his body.

“Perhaps you should return to this in the morning,” Logan says, “When you’re rested, and your head is clearer. You’re torturing yourself like this.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I _like_ torture. Did you ever think about that?” Remus asks, his unsubtle eyebrow wiggle incredibly suggestive. Logan sighs, his hand still planted, a little firmer now.

“Thomas will understand if you need a little more time. The others will understand, too. You don’t need to put so much pressure on yourself. It isn’t healthy.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Remus says, his eyes landing back on his paper, though the text is almost impossible to make out. The hand reseeds.

“I beg your pardon?”  
  
“ _You’re_ Logic,” Remus says, “Thomas can’t function without you, period. But me? He doesn’t need to give me tasks. The fact that he’s even letting me do this is kinda fucking remarkable. So, no, I’m not going to bed. I need to figure this out or else… maybe this is it. This could be my only chance.”

“Do you think Thomas listens to me all the time?” Remus pauses, glancing back up at Logan. “Do you think the others take my advice into consideration? No.”

“I didn’t say –.”

“And even now, do you think after all that’s happened with Janus and yourself that Thomas is just going to throw you to the wayside? After all of the moral dilemmas, he’s faced. You’re important, Remus, you aren’t just intrusive thoughts or impulsivity. You are a major function of creativity and you always have been, even if Thomas wasn’t made aware of that until very recently. The fact that he’s trusting you with this video idea means he’s trusting you more, he’s letting you take the wheel for a moment.” Remus scoffs.

“I don’t think he’s letting me behind the wheel. I’d crash the car.”

“On your own, maybe,” Logan says, in such a serious, caring tone Remus can hardly stand it, “But you aren’t. You have us… you have _me_. We aren’t going to let you crash, Remus. I’m certainly not.”

“Jesus, Einstein, that was sappy, especially for you,” Remus laughs, but his voice is shaking, “I thought you didn’t have any emotions?”

Logan stiffens at that, a strange look passing over his face and, for a moment, Remus thinks this is it. He’s finally gone and pushed it too far. But then, Logan takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

“I may have been slightly… ignorant to think such a thing,” Logan admits, his voice hushed and embarrassed.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” Logan says, failing to elaborate any further. Figuring the conversation’s hit a lull, Remus returns to his scribblings, praying to make sense of it.

“Please,” and Remus must really be out of it, because it almost sounds as though Logan is begging, “You need rest. Your frustration is only going to increase.” Remus shakes his head, knowing his frustration has already been running rampant.

“I just can’t fucking get it,” Remus mumbles, his pen nearly snapping from how hard he’s holding it before he throws it down. “I can’t focus on _anything_. Everything seems so stupid, and unoriginal, and infuriating.”

“Careful, you sound like Roman.” Remus laughs at that, but the sound is void of much humor.

“God, that’s a comparison I don’t care for, thank you very much,” Remus says, pausing momentarily before speaking up again. “And you wanna know why I can’t do anything right?” Remus asks. It might be because it’s so late at night, it might be because Remus is impulsive by nature, and he prefers to act now and ask questions later, but he can feel his hesitations slipping.

“Remus…”

“It’s because I can’t stop thinking about you.” Logan blinks. Once. Twice. His expression is so awed, it looks as if Remus has just confessed to several gruesome murders and he can’t decide if that’s a good thing or a very, very bad thing.

“W-what?”

“You’re all that’s been running through my mind for days,” Remus admits, figuring he’s already started and there’s no stopping him now, “Maybe even weeks, I dunno. But I _do_ know, that you’ve crept into my brain and I can’t get you out. Believe me, I’ve tried to shake you lose, but you stay stuck.

“I can’t stop thinking about how fucking smart you are, or how you listen to me and talk to me like no one ever has. I can’t stop thinking about our stupid experiments, or how you make me feel like I matter and I’m not just some disgusting disastrous monster.”  
  
“You _aren’t_ a monster,” Logan cuts in quickly, his voice wavering rather noticeably.

“And I can’t stop thinking about your dumb, pretty hair.”

“My… my hair?” Logan asks, hand flying to the top of his hand to smooth over the bun his hair is pulled back into.

“Yeah,” Remus says, high on the fumes of confession and the prayer this isn’t going to end in a slap in the face, “Your hair. It’s – uh, it’s nice. And I wanna touch it, a lot.” Logan reaches to pull the hairband, the locks of his unbound hair falling in waves over his shoulder, and Remus is positive he’s gawking.

“You may touch it,” Logan says, eyes cast down, “If you’d like.”

Remus hesitates, wondering for a moment if he’s dreaming before a smile breaks out across his face and he’s scooting forward in his chair, an apprehensive and slightly trembling hand reaching out and carding through Logan’s locks. And, oh my god, it’s so much better than he could’ve imagined.

“Oh, shit,” Remus breaths out, stroking Logan’s hair, careful to be gentle, “It’s _so_ soft. You must be using Roman’s hoity-toity shampoo or something cuz –.”

Remus’s words die mid-sentence as Logan bends down and surges forward, his lips connecting with Remus’s. Remus hands still, before gripping slightly in the back of Logan’s scalp and he returns to kiss fervently. Logan cups his cheeks, pouring over Remus with more passion than he knows what to do with.

“I – forgive me if I misinterpreted,” Logan is ignorant enough to say as the break apart before Remus captures his lips once more, successfully putting to rest such foolish thoughts. Remus kisses Logan deeply, biting his lip just slightly, earning a gasp, parted lips that allow him to snake his tongue in the logical side’s mouth. Logan’s hands wander, settling on his cheeks, his hips, his shoulders, meanwhile, Remus’s stay firmly planted in Logan’s hair. (He wonders what kind of reaction he’d get if he gave an experimental tug; he’d have to test that soon)

“Admittedly, I haven’t been able to cease thinking about you, either,” Logan gasps out as they break for air, though he hasn’t gone far, his lips still inches from Remus’s. 

“Oh yeah?” Remus says dumbly, a positively goofy smile spread across his face. Logan kisses him again, quicker, but Remus doesn’t like it any less.

“Yes, you’ve been quite the distraction,” Logan says, pressing a kiss to his jaw, and another to his cheek. “Emotions are usually _so_ infuriating, but I must say, my feelings for you are quite interesting.”

“Oh, are they, now?” Remus asks, a teasing inflection invading his voice. Just moments ago, Remus had felt so bogged down by exhaustion, but now? Well… “Seems like we’re both pretty damn distracted. What do you think we should do about it?”

“I think,” Logan says, voice just above a whisper in Remus’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine, “You and I should get out of the commons area. I think you should come with me, and you can return to your work tomorrow morning.”

“Well shit,” Remus says standing up, mischief glimmering in his wild eyes, “How can I argue with that?”

He’ll get to the work tomorrow, when he’s a little less distracted, a little less preoccupied. For now, though, Remus is more than happy to give in to his pretty little distraction.

=+=

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request on my Tumblr, exhaustedfander. I'd love to hear what you thought and, as always, have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
